Mizzle
by kimsangraa
Summary: Di malam berhias gerimis dan Kyungsoo yang merajuk pada Jongin soal tidak bisa tidur. KaiSoo/KaiD.O.


Disclaimer plot © kimsangraa  
**Kim Jongin **[Kai] &** Do Kyungsoo **[D.O]  
ficlet  
yaoi, OOC, dorm-life, fluff  
**Warn **DLDR, typo(s), weird, etc

/

Happy reading

-k—s-

Malam ini, gerimis menyelimuti kota Seoul sampai ujung-ujungnya. Cuacanya tidak begitu dingin, tapi angin kencang membuat orang-orang lebih suka bertahan dalam rumah mereka untuk menikmati susu atau sesuatu hangat lainnya. Hal yang sama terjadi pada para member EXO yang beberapanya telah melesak dalam mimpi dengan selimut tipis atau bahkan _bed cover_.

Salah satu dari mereka bangun dari kasurnya yang dingin—karena memang ia lebih suka dingin—lalu ia menguap. Ia merasa kehausan jadi ia berniat menuju dapur dan meminum beberapa teguk air mineral. Tubuh tinggi dan kurusnya melangkah melewati pintu dan ia menuju dapur, mengambil gelas. Lalu saat ia kembali, ia baru menyadari sang _dancing machine _masih berada di depan televisi yang menyala dengan suara pelan.

"Tidak tidur?" tanyanya.

Jongin menoleh, mendapati si termuda tengah menguap sambil melangkah seraya membawa gelas kaca. Ia menggeleng. "Belum. Tidur duluan, sana. Kudengar kau tidak enak badan,"

"Yah, sedikit." setelah meminum beberapa teguk air, Sehun menaruh gelasnya di atas meja dan berjalan kembali menuju kamar yang dihuninya bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Beberapa detik kemudian, Jongin memfokuskan pandangannya pada televisi lagi seraya menghela nafas kesal. Ia bukannya 'tidak tidur' seperti pertanyaan Sehun, tapi 'tidak bisa tidur'.

Setelah menekan tombol _mute_, ia menatap pintu-pintu kamar yang semuanya sudah tertutup rapat. Pasti semua sudah terlelap. Hanya Jongin yang masih setia di ruang tengah dan _memandang _televisi. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu, dan berpikir pasti Kyungsoo sudah tidur.

Yah, wajar sebenarnya. Mereka baru melewati satu hari yang melelahkan dan sama sekali bukan hak Jongin untuk protes jika Kyungsoo-nya sudah tertidur pulas. Ia menghela nafas dalam, padahal tubuhnya lelah, tapi pikirannya seolah tidak ingin mengantarnya tidur.

Ia ingin mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo barang sebentar saja. Atau ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang entahlah, akhir-akhir ini menjadi kebiasaannya—mengobrol dengan Kris tentang CEO mereka atau _sunbae _mereka atau siapapun. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin—naga pemalas itu pasti sudah nyaman di kasurnya dan akan menendang Jongin jika lelaki itu menyuruh Kris bangun.

Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar salah satu dari pintu-pintu berpernis putih itu digeret terbuka, tapi ia tak menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang bangun lagi setelah Sehun. Tapi ketika didengarnya suara manis yang menggumam pelan, ia tahu itu Kyungsoo.

Jongin menoleh; melihat paras manis itu sedang mengucek matanya dengan punggung tangan. Jongin punya pikiran bahwa lelaki itu akan mengeluh padanya soal tidak bisa tidur.

"Jongiiiin~" panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mendekati lelaki dengan surai hitam itu dan ia duduk di atas sofa yang sama dengan Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," bisiknya. Jongin tersenyum dalam hati, ia benar, Kyungsoo mengeluhkan hal itu. Apalagi hari ini jadwal Kyungsoo lebih padat, jadi pasti ia capek luar biasa dan ingin segera tertidur pulas.

"Sudah menyalakan pemanas?" tanya Jongin, perhatian. Ia tahu, Kyungsoo tidak begitu suka udara dingin.

"Sudah,"

"Sudah minum susu?"

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, untuk sejenak ia merasa seperti balita ketika diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Jongin. "Sudah, tapi hanya segelas kecil. Susunya habis,"

"Hmmm," Jongin menggumam lagi. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana otaknya berputar untuk membuat Kyungsoo menguap dan akhirnya masuk ke dunia mimpi lagi. Sementara Kyungsoo—yang tahu Jongin tengah berpikir—menunggu dengan sabar seraya sesekali menghempaskan dua lengannya ke sisi tubuhnya sendiri.

Tanpa berkata, tiba-tiba Jongin berdiri dan mengambil gitar yang berada di samping kanan rak televisi. Selanjutnya, ia menggandeng Kyungsoo. Lelaki berparas manis itu tahu Jongin akan membawanya kemana, jadi ia hanya mengikuti dengan patuh.

Mereka berakhir di balkon, tempat yang sudah Kyungsoo duga. Akhir-akhir ini Jongin selalu memainkan gitar di sini, mungkin sekarang permainannya sudah lebih bagus lagi dan ia tak ingin melewatkan ini. Jadi tanpa disuruh, Kyungsoo langsung duduk di sebelah Jongin, lalu agak merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin agar ia tak terlalu kedinginan.

Jongin mencoba memetik senarnya beberapa kali sebelum jemarinya menari di atas tali ala mini. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat ia sudah menangkap nadanya; ini lagu The First Snow, hanya temponya lebih pelan. Jongin menyanyikannya dengan suaranya yang lembut dan berat.

"_Cheoneun oneun ireon ohue neoege jeonhwareul geol su man ittdamyeon gippeultende_~"

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo jadi ikut menggumam. Ia menangkup kedua tangannya yang dingin untuk dihembuskan dengan nafas hangat sebelum bernyanyi. Hei, mereka bertukar _part_ menyanyi.

"_Beolsseo ilnyeoni jananeunde ala min milyeon gadeukhaeseo 'sseulsseurhae' eoneusae honjamal_~"

Lalu mereka bernyanyi bersama dalam suara pelan dan merdu. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak menyangka Jongin bisa memainkan gitar seindah ini. Ia beradu suara dengan Jongin dalam bisikan.

"_Sigyereul dwidollyeo_~"

"_Ilnyeon jeoneuro gal su ittdamyeon_~"

"_Maeumeul swidollyeo_~"

"_Jigeum urin dallajyeosselkka_~"

"_Yeah, babo gateun soriji, geuraedo manyag_~"

Kali ini Jongin yang menyanyikan bagian _refrain-_nya. Tentu saja suaranya tidak setinggi Baekhyun, tapi itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo terpejam dan mulai terayun kesadaran saat menikmati suara rendah Jongin.

"_Neoreul mannamyeon nunmul cha olla, babo gateun nal amu mal mothae~ malhaejwo meri meri keuriseumaseu, annyeong jal jinaeneungeoji~ nuni naerimyeon meongdeun gaseumi, modu hayahke da deopyeojike doelkka~ mianhae jalhaejuji mothae, huhwiman gadeug gadeug haetdeon, geu keuriseumaseu~_"

Jongin menghentikan permainannya lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang terpejam, mungkin sudah kembali bermain ke alam mimpi. Lelaki yang lebih muda tersenyum, lalu berdiri seraya menahan kepala Kyungsoo, seraya menaruh gitar di dalam ruangan dengan tangan kirinya. Setelah memastikan gitarnya tidak akan jatuh, ia mendekati Kyungsoo lagi dan mengangkat tubuh kecil hyungnya itu.

Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun setelah ia mengunci pintu balkon dengan tetap menahan beban Kyungsoo yang tidak begitu berat. Lalu kakinya melangkahi ruang menuju kamar Kyungsoo dan ia mendengus saat masuk langsung melihat satu kasur berukuran lumayan besar menjadi tumpuan dua objek diatasnya yang sedang memeluk satu sama lain.

Luhan dan Sehun, seperti itu biasa.

Jongin menuju kasur satunya, yang juga berukuran sama dengan kasur yang ditiduri Luhan dan Sehun. Ia merebahkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati dan mengambil waktu untuk memperhatikan wajah lembut kekasihnya itu sekilas—dan Jongin tersenyum lagi.

"_Jalja_, Kyungsoo…"

Jongin memperhatikan wajah damai Kyungsoo dan ia menghela nafas, lalu memajukan wajahnya agar bibirnya bisa menyentuh kening Kyungsoo untuk beberapa detik. Kyungsoo beraroma seperti biasa—campuran antara _yogurt_ dan buah-buahan.

Ketika Jongin hendak beranjak, tangan Kyungsoo menggapai lengannya. Jongin menoleh—agak terkejut tapi ia melihat Kyungsoo menggumam sambil terpejam.

"Malam ini dingin juga, kau mau memelukku?"

Jongin tak perlu menjawab, ia tersenyum lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah Kyungsoo. Sepasang lengan kuatnya menarik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat dan pas bagi tubuh Kyungsoo. Dan selalu hangat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum di antara pejaman matanya dan lengannya yang balas memeluk Jongin.

-k—s-

**^END^**

**Author's babbling :**

Hello~

Saya lagi kena _writer_-_block_ nih, nggak punya ide buat ff lain-_- ff ini aja aslinya udah lama dieeeem di laptop, baru diselesaiin hari ini.

Btw, udah pada tau kan di ffn ini aslinya nggak boleh ngepublish cerita yang tokohnya nyata? Nah, saya mau pindah nih, abis ngerasa nggak enak nyalahi peraturan gitu. Terus saya mau tanya, lebih baik buat wordpress atau livejournal? Jawab yaaa~

Pesan yang di atas itu bakal ada di ff saya yang lain yang dipublish besok-besok, jadi jangan protes kalo nemuin pesan itu lagi yaaa:3

Wahai pembaca yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, maukah anda review(sekaligus jawab pertanyaan saya)?


End file.
